


RodiRiver Birthday Fluff

by fandom_filth



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney References, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: I wanted to write a little something fluffy for Misukitt and well what better to write for that than shippy fluff between Rodimus and our OC Riverbank?Literally nothing but fluff, Misu!(barely warrants rating, sorry honey)It's Rodimus' Creation Day - or rather the night after.  After the birthday sex, what do he and his lover get up to?





	RodiRiver Birthday Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misukitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misukitt/gifts).



     Rodimus made another little hum of pleasure as he finally slid up and off of Riverbank's spike, clenching his valve teasingly, prompting a little grunt from the big mech below.  He extended his valve cover and checked them for fluids before just shrugging and laying out over Riverbank's chestplate, where he could prop his head up on his hands and look down at his faceplates.  In this position he was entirely on top of Riverbank and his legs just reached the massive Wrecker's hips.  He smiled affectionately, blue optics dimmed with contentment.

     Riverbank gave a puff of amusement through his vents. "Not gonna clean up?"

     "We could." Rodimus yawned and rested his cheek on the dark brown chestplate, smirking a little to himself as he shuttered his optics. "Or we could cuddle.  The mess will be there in the morning.  Time and sleepiness fade." He gave a little poke to the side of River's chestplate where one hand had fallen.

     Riverbank chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the red and orange frame, snuggling him close as he shifted over onto his side, his own panels extending back into place as well.  He let Rodimus shift and get comfortable so they were more equal, side by side, though even lying down he towered over the similarly positioned Rodimus.  Thank Primus Rodi liked it so much.

     The big mech leaned forward and nuzzled Rodi's face.  He received a kiss and a nip to his lower lip plate for it and rolled his optics, pulling back to just watch him with a loving little smile. "I love you." He confessed softly.

     Rodimus smiled back and touched his face. "I know.  I love -" and suddenly the tender moment was shattered as he sneezed.  His vents made absolutely adorable whining noises even as his speedster engine roared to life with the force of the sneeze.

     Riverbank yelped, so startled by the sudden noise that he bounced in the bed - and promptly tumbled off the side with a resounding _CRASH_.

     Rodimus yelped too as his engine faded again and he got his vents under control, bouncing up onto his hands and knees to look over the edge of the berth. "River?!"

     "I'm okay." A big hand waved wearily before that arm flopped over his face.  A helpless laugh issued from under the limb. "That was the cutest darn sneeze I've ever heard and I just fraggin' fell off the bed!"

     "Oh knock it off!" Rodimus groaned, rolling his optics as a little tinge of color came to his faceplates, though he couldn't suppress the grin.  He hopped down and grinned at the clench in his valve before promptly sitting on Riverbank's chest, a leg propped up on either side of the Wrecker's head, hands resting on his chest as he smirked down at his mate. "I'm not cute."

      "You're adorable." Riverbank looked at him with a smile so full of love it made the Prime's blush deepen as he averted his gaze.  The Wrecker reached up to touch his face, not trying to urge it anywhere, just stroking his cheek plate. "You're adorable - and a little heavy on the very hard floor.  Can we get up now?"

     Rodimus gasped theatrically, clutching his chest. "Did you just call me heavy?  I'll have you know I'm quite lightweight!  I'm very fit!"

     Riverbank groaned as his mate cackled above him, a smile tugging at the Wrecker's mouth. "Rodiiii . . . ."

     Rodimus bent over to grin at him mischievously, faces inches apart. "Does it really hurt?"

     Riverbank met his gaze before judging that yes, the question was serious. "I little.  Back kibble on the hard floor.  I'm not light by myself."

     "I know." Rodimus stood up, casually stepping over Riverbank's helm, moves making a little fluid seep out of his seams. "So, Riverbank," He turned and cocked a hip out to the side with that devilishly charming smirk he'd perfected as Riverbank sat up. They were of roughly equal height now, River being seated, and the Prime took advantage, sauntering back over to tap his nasal ridge. "Are you done for the night?  I'm up for just cuddles and recharge."

     Riverbank tilted his helm thoughtfully. "You're 'up for' it, that doesn't mean that's what you want." He smiled a little as he met Rodimus' gaze, seeing the embarrassment and desire the Prime was trying so hard not to show - not many mecha actually knew him well enough to see it. "I don't think you're finished with me yet, sir."

     "Don't call me that," Rodimus said sharply.  He leaned his helm against Riverbank's and shuttered his optics. "Nobody calls me that unless they're angry with me.  I don't want you to start."

     Riverbank winced and tilted his helm to brush their nasal ridges together, nuzzling him gently. "I'm sorry, Rodi.  I'm still learning."

     "I know you are.  Me too." Rodimus kissed his nasal ridge and straightened up. "So what do you want to do?"

     Riverbank's optics lit up with mischief and he grinned. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He teased, imitating the bird from that Earth movie Rodimus liked.

     Rodimus rewarded him with one of his beautiful laughs. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" He teased back.

     "I don't know, what -"

     "Don't start that again!" They chorused, and both laughed as Riverbank lumbered to his feet to once again tower over his lover.

     Rodimus stepped forward again and crooked a digit at him, grinning.  Still chuckling, Riverbank went to one knee again and bent to kiss him as directed.  Rodimus held his helm in both hands and kissed him eagerly, with all the fire and passion with which he did everything.

     When he was released, Riverbank smiled again. "Like I said.  I don't think you're through with me, Rodi."

     "But do _you_ want to go again?" Rodimus pressed, frowning at him.

     The Wrecker chuckled. "Darlin', I'd be glad to."

     Rodimus' grin returned. "Round four it is." And he pushed the big mech back to the berth.


End file.
